Melodies & Desires
by LEONGURL1313
Summary: leon/ashley, pure smut lol plz R&R!


Leon couldn't believe the brilliant, scintillating sight before his eyes, reducing the man to nothing more than an empty shell, an auspicious voyeur to gaze and take in. Ashley (God, simply thinking her name could drive him to tears at times; the bombast of the _A_, the hush of the _sh, _the curving grin of the _y) _ was simply breathtaking, more beautiful than any woman he'd ever seen, more resplendent than _anything _he'd ever seen.

Her brassiere was an adulatory off-white color, the shade of French vanilla, and edged with finespun lace. The panties adorning her angled hips matched as well, becoming her, flattering the glow of her soft skin. She walked toward him with confidence and a slight jaunt in her step, as if to say she was feeling particularly cheeky. Leon was already heavy with arousal, a boulder concealed in his undergarments.

"So." That mermaid, that angel, that fairy had murmured, with her musical, glorious voice.

Leon could only swallow nervously when she approached him, placing her hands - her hands! Those pale, shapely, floral-scented dreams of long, lovely limbs! - upon his masculine shoulders. Ashley's lips, shined scarlet rose petals, apprehended Leon's, taking of his mouth, equally giving, with her tongue, her soul, her very essence! It was all the man could do to moan heatedly, placing his most unworthy hand upon her slim waist. A pillar, it was, a stone, seemingly carved by Florentian virtuoso, strong yet tender. An impossibility. Flexed, relaxed, shining, shadowed.

"I want to make love to you." Leon whispered. Like confectionery, her smile was sweet. The lipsticked mouth that hid her pearls opened to him in mirth, a pure joy unknowable to those who had not seen it.

"Yes," her dulcet tone spoke. "yes, Leon."

With that, the man lifted her radiant frame in his arms, simply to lay her back gently on his bed. A taste of what it would be; to possess her now, like she would possess him later, with her body, with her ever-apt mind, with the religion of Ashley. Leon wished to know the prayers, wished to know what to say to this holy creature, how to worship her _comme il faut. _

Quickly discarding of his jacket, shirt, and undershirt, he set to reclaiming her lips, pressing his palm to her ribcage, to her full breast. Her chest rose and fell, with a quivering breath: _"Ah."_

"Love you." Leon choked, overwhelmed. Everything she did, every twitch of her gracious ear, every flutter of her thick lash, every _breath _that shuddered through her...it simply took hold of him. Cursing him to forever love her, fully, deeply, with every bit of him.

"Oh, you. Are you crying, you big dummy?"

Oh, sweet princess, curse me not! thought the man, as he sat back at the bed. He had to gaze upon her fully. Her body! The purest heaven. Leon grasped one dainty foot; white, clean, like a bar of soap, but never so mundane. Magic. He kissed her pinky toe, down the arch of her foot, to her ankle, crossing up to her calf, so enchanting, ever enchanting. Kissing up the side of her knee, to her effervescent thighs. The joints of them, very jewels. She was the Queen of Sheba, the Aphrodite. A goddess.

Ashley sighed in pleasure.

Leon nearly, no, he had wept, reaching to pull her panties off, slowly. He had to savor this; this first meeting of soul and body.

It seemed every part of her was perfect. Her soft, golden hair, her rose. Leon met his lips to those petals, tears making the slow descent from his eyes, mixing with the elixir of Ashley's dripping arousal.

"Mmm, yes." The girl moaned ecstatically, like a scholar, happening upon the romp of gods and goddesses, a deviant to deviants, fondling, twisting, a limb in the strong-armed breeze. Ashley, his belladonna, reached a hand to his hair, pulling ever slightly.

He had to enter her, he thought.

Licking his lips, Leon, pulled his pants and underwear downward, to reveal his hardened member. Ashley gazed at his weeping cock in wonderment.

"Fuck me!" She ordered, that petulant, girlish tone breeching her voice like waves upon a sandy shore. Leon shuddered with want, stroking his dick, before nodding at her in agreement. He would fuck her. Ultimately, he would make love to her, sealing the love that they had always shared, ever since they met, doing the one thing they had so desperately wanted to do, acting upon the ache that they dared not confess to one another for fear of rejection.

Leon entered her sacred cave, slowly. Ashley moaned on contact, thrashing her hips toward his, impatient as always. Leon wondered if Ashley was a virgin. It didn't matter to him, though the thought of her with another man, or, he thought with a cringe, a boy, filled him with a murderous rage. Enough to kill.

Leon started to screw her in earnest, starting a moderate pace. Her tightness, the slick wetness of her; it was the most awing thing he'd felt in his life. Groaning, he leaned to suckle at a pinkish nipple.

"Leonnn."

"Yes." He replied, thrusting faster, watching his manmeat disappear and appear within her. Ashley clenched around his fleshy claymore, close to orgasm.

Leon came within her, mid-pound. It slugged him like a baseball bat to the groin; sending an immaculate heatwave through his body, vibrating through his skull, almost blacking him out due to pure, raw, orgasmic delight!

Ashley shuddered, grasping Leon's biceps, coming puddles.

Leon slipped out of her wetly, the texture now about the same of a doused slip 'n slide.

"That was amazing!" Ashley said, her voice faint, but shining nonetheless. Leon beamed at her. "Really!" She exclaimed. "Another!"

And so they set about sex again, and again, all throughout the day.

The End


End file.
